Developments in science and technology have lead to emergence of various media for content delivery which include text, audio and video media. Each of these media progressively consumes greater resources with the video data taking up the most resources in terms of storage and delivery. Increasing bandwidths and processing powers are enabling people to access and consume content such as videos not only from traditional devices such as, televisions but also from their computers, laptops and mobile phones. However, the sheer volume of content that is generally available and the busy lifestyles of modern consumers permits them little time to view all the content that they have access to.